You Are What You Eat
by sakurafairy34
Summary: Usagi clues Mamoru in on why he is depressed and alone: he drinks dark coffee. Fluffy Usa/Mamo Slight use of suggestive themes.


A.N. Sorry I haven't written in a while. I know I should be working on Tsubasa High School Chronicles, but this idea just popped into my head. Inspired by Scarlet32's One Hundred Themes. Enjoy and please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

**You Are What You Eat**

Mamoru Chiba sat drearily at his desk, furiously scribbling and erasing. His essay, due in three day, was not coming together fast enough. So, he decided to do what any reasonable person would do in a stressful, high-pressure situation like this: procrastinate. He rose, slamming his innocent pencil on his desk, donned his hideous green jacket, and rushed out of his apartment into the chilly winter air.

"Motoki! More coffee!" Mamoru yelled, cup smashing onto the counter.

To his surprise (and delight), it was not his good friend Motoki who walked up and replenished his dear supply of coffee. Instead, a gorgeous, blonde haired angel in a mini skirt approached with coffee pot in hand whose name just happened to be Usagi: aka all of Mamoru's wild fantasies come true.

"My, my. Someone needs to control his temper."

She received no reply, as her customer sat awe struck, jaw practically to the floor, and to top it all off, a little bit of drool slowly crept out of his mouth. Her incredibly short, black mini skirt accentuated her long, silky legs. Why she chose to wear a mini skirt in the middle of winter, he didn't know, but Mamoru was definitely not complaining. On top of that, she sported a pink turtle-neck sweater that, uh, showed off her… chest, yeah, her chest.

Finally snapping beck into reality, he grumpily replied "Where's Motoki? I don't think I can put up with you're cheeriness today."

"He's a bit short today and asked me to help out for free milkshakes," she answered, "You know, this is you're forth cup. You really have a problem."

"I don't have a problem with coffee."

"I think you misunderstood. You don't have a problem with coffee. You have a problem without it!"

"And what about you? You eat candy and chocolate like a Hummer guzzles gas."

"But that's not a problem. Haven't you heard that you are what you eat?"

"Yeah, but there's no logic in that."

"There is perfect logic in that! Take you and me for example. I eat chocolate and candy, and I'm sweet, energetic, and everyone likes me. You, baka, always drink dark coffee, and you are bitter and alone. Admit it, no one likes dark coffee."

He was utterly dumbfounded. It actually made sense.

"Alright Odango," he confessed, "You are, for once, right about something. But, I am never, EVER, going to give up coffee."

"You don't have to give it up," She said with a huge smile, proud that she finally won a battle with her arch nemesis, "Just eat more sweets."

As she left to tend to her other customers, he pondered the thought. Maybe the golden-haired odango would actually like him if he tweaked his eating habits a bit. Still, there was no scientific evidence to support her strange philosophy, but if he had a chance to win her heart, by God, he would try.

He turned to watch her. She was the most beautiful girl, and the more her thought about it, the more he agreed with her absurd theories about food. She was like a candy bar. Exquisitely wrapped, not in colorful foil, but in clothes that accentuated her delicate features. Skin so soft he wanted to taste. So sweet and just being about her made you happy. And he, too, slightly resembled his beloved coffee. From the outside, dark coffee looked sophisticated and refined, but one sip and its bitterness would drive anyone away.

"Break-time!" Usagi cried as she sat down next to Mamoru with her regular chocolate milkshake in hand.

Something was different about that milkshake though. Carefully examining the

choc lately beverage, Mamoru was enticed to try it. The milkshake, he imagined, would have a smooth, soft texture, its whipped cream and cherry topping would be light yet sweet at the same time.

"Want a taste?" she asked, not knowing how much that turned on him on. All he could manage to do was to weakly nod his head. She reached over the counter, giving Mamoru an oh-so-perfect view of her… her chest, and plucked another straw from a container.

Moving the tall glass over to him, what followed could only be described as a cliché from old American movies where the girl and guy share a malt at the local soda fountain and fall in love happily ever after, which actually did happen in this case. But Mamoru never did forget the lesson her learned that day and never had dark coffee since that day. He never actually gave it up as he said, but with the variety of today's coffees, he discovered an entire world of sweet, enticing flavors. So remember, you are what you eat.


End file.
